HeartBeat
by Un Mi-joon
Summary: Ada satu hal yang tidak Hinata sukai dari dirinya. Sejak dulu dia tidak pada detakan jantungnya yang kadang menggila. Tidak jarang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi salah paham. Akan tetapi ... "Walau aku tidak begitu suka detak jantungku yang menimbulkan reaksi tak menyenangkan, jujur saja, aku sangat suka mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke-kun." For SHDL 2014. RnR, Minna?


**Heartbeat**

**.**

**-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover Image © Artist [fuuyuki756 devianArt].**

**Warning : Standard applied. OoC. Fluffy?**

**Amai hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**For SHDL [SasuHina Days Love] 2014**

**.**

**-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

**.**

Satu hal yang Hinata tidak sukai dari dirinya sendiri adalah ketika detak jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Rasa tak nyaman akibat detakan itu tidak pernah absen membuatnya kelimpungan. Tidak jarang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya salah paham. Salah satunya ...

"_O~hayou~_, Hinata-_chan~_,"

... suara menggelegar pemuda paling ceria di seantero Konoha Gakuen yang menyapanya. Pasti tidak pernah gagal membuatnya mengeluarkan reaksi yang berlebihan.

"_O-ohayou mou_, N-naruto-_kun_,"

Betul, 'kan? Pemuda yang mendapatkan titel sebagai matahari di segala musim ini selalu sukses menjadi tersangka yang memicu melaju cepatnya ritme detakan jantung Hinata tiap pagi di koridor sekolah. Kalau si jantung sudah bekerja maksimal, kerja setiap organ tubuh Hinata yang lain juga bereaksi. Tak terkecuali mulutnya yang memiliki kewajiban menjawab sapaan ramah nan hangat itu.

"Jangan menyapanya seperti itu, _Baka_. Kamu membuatnya takut." Yamanakan Ino menjitak kepala berhiaskan rambut pirang Naruto setelah ikut menyapa Hinata. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Ino selalu menyapa Hinata dengan suara yang normal, pelan.

Bukan. Bukan seperti itu, Ino-_chan_. Hinata tidak takut akan suara keras Naruto. Sungguh.

"Ah, _gomen_ Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sudahlah. Hinata sudah pasti tidak akan marah. _Na, _Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk saat Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi, Naruto. Kamu bilang kamu mau ketemu Genma-_sensei_ sebelum bel masuk, 'kan? Aku juga ada urusan dengannya, jadi aku akan menemanimu. _Jaa_ _ne_, Hinata-_chan_." Kali ini Ino sama sekali tak membiarkan Hinata mau pun Naruto kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Gadis berkuncir itu langsung beranjak meninggalkan Hinata dengan menyeret lengan Naruto yang hanya bisa melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata.

Sepeninggal Ino dan Naruto, Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua tanggannya masih bertautan tepat di depan dada. Keduanya bekerja sama membantu meredakan aktifitas berlebih jantungnya dengan mengatur pernapasan.

"Pagi-pagi kamu sudah olahraga jantung, ya, Hinata-_chan_? Tapi pasti repot juga kalau harus tiap hari seperti itu."

"T-temari ... –_senpai_?"

"_Ohayou~_," Temari memberikan cengiran lebar saat mengusap punggung Hinata, membantunya merilekskan beberapa otot yang tegang. Walau sebenarnya, tanpa sepengetahuannya, kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba seraya mengeluarkan suara tepat di samping Hinata justru semakin memercepat kinerja jantung.

"Tapi tidak akan terasa merepotkan kalau yang menyapa adalah orang yang spesial. Justru kadang menambah semangat mengarungi hari. _Ohayou_, Hinata."

"T-tenten-_senpai_!"

Di samping kanan Hinata, Tenten berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menopang tangan lainnya yang sibuk mengusap dagu. Senyum menggoda tentunya ikut andil menampakkan diri di wajahnya. _Mou_, dua _senpai_ kelewat ceria ini sama sekali tak membantu. Yang ada mereka malah mempercepat kerja jantung Hinata.

Ini yang kedua. Orang-orang di sekitar Hinata selalu saja menyalahartikan reaksi Hinata. Wajah merah dan bicara tergagapnya bukan karena alasan seperti yang Temari dan Tenten maksudkan.

"Hoo ... kalau Gai-_sensei_ mendengarmu, pasti beliau akan dengan senang hati memelukmu, Panda-_cchi_." Goda Temari sambil mencolek-colek punggung Tenten dari belakang.

"Hm?" Tenten menolehkan pandangannya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat mendengar candaan Temari. "Aku cukup berhati-hati tentu saja, Tema-_cchi_. Aku tidak mungkin dengan sembarangan mengucapkan kalimat sakral seperti itu."

Temari dan Tenten serentak mengeluarkan tawa setelahnya. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau ikut melepas senyum.

Kedua siswi tahun terakhir itu lalu mulai berjalan menuntun Hinata, menggiringnya menuju ruang kelas Hinata. Kebetulan kelas itu berada di arah yang sama sebelum berjumpa dengan tikungan menanjak yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai tiga, tempat di mana ruangan kelas tiga berada.

"Omong-omong, apa maksudmu 'menambah semangat' itu, Panda-_cchi_?" baru beberapa langkah, Temari kembali membuka perbincangan.

"_Ara_? Tema-_cchi_ tidak tahu? Yah, aku tidak heran, sih. Tema-_cchi_ 'kan memang belum pernah merasakan musim semi~~~"

Decihan pelan keluar dari bibir sulung Sabaku. Memang benar kata si cepol panda. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang berhasil membuat pohon Sakura dalam hatinya bermekaran. Tapi dia juga tidak bodoh. Dia juga biasa menyaksikan hal yang seperti itu terjadi. Adik bungsunya itu bagai magnet di kalangan siswi perempuan di divisi Junior. Akan tetapi Temari akui dia memang belum pernah merasakan musim seminya. Mungkin karena Temari terlalu cuek pada pemuda di sekitarnya. Mungkin karena itulah Temari tidak menyadari potensi mekarnya pohon Sakura dalam hatinya. Mungkin.

"Kyaaa, Hinata-_chan_ _kawaii_ ...!" teriakan histeris Tenten yang tiba-tiba mengembalikan Temari dari bayangan adik bungsu serta musim seminya. "Kalau saja hal yang satu ini ada di setiap Hyuuga, mereka pasti tidak akan terlihat menakutkan lagi."

Temari menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Tenten. Kemudian gadis yang berasal dari luar kota itu menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Tenten itu ... walau dia sedikit _boyish_, dia tetap saja seorang gadis. Yang namanya gadis, tidak sedikit yang langsung kalah dengan hal-hal yang imut. Dan Tenten tidak akan tahan kalau sudah melihat wajah _chubby_ Hinata berhiaskan warna merah alami beserta senyum manis di bibir. Lihat saja Tenten. Gadis berdarah cina itu terlihat gemas sekali. Tidak lama lagi mungkin gadis itu akan menubruk Hinata dan memeluk Hinata sangat erat. Mungkin bisa membuat Hinata pingsan. Ah, lihat itu, gawat.

"_Hora_ _hora, _Panda_-cchi_. Kamu bisa membuat Hinata kehilangan kesadaran kalau memeluknya seperti itu. Kalau Hinata pingsan kamu sudah tahu takdir apa yang pasti menunggumu 'kan, Panda-_cchi_. Dua Hyuuga yang menurutmu menakutkan itu siap membantingmu, lho, di _dojo_."

Dengan sigap, Temari menarik kerah belakang seragam Tenten. Memaksa Tenten untuk melepas pelukan mautnya. Tenten mungkin gadis yang diakui kekuatannya kalau sudah berdiri di tengah _dojo_. Hanabi—adik Hinata—sudah pasti akan kesulitan untuk menjatuhkan Tenten. Neji sendiri—sepupu Hinata—mengaku akan kewalahan untuk mengalahkan gadis itu saat dimintai untuk mengomentari kemampuan Tenten. Tapi tentu saja akan beda cerita kalau duo Hyuuga itu bekerja sama. Tenten, _kanarazu_, _korosu_ [Tenten sudah pasti akan mati]. Hm.

Itulah skenario terburuk yang bisa Temari bayangkan yang mungkin akan ditemui Tenten.

"_Mou_, Tema-_cchi_ tidak asyik, ah." Tenten memberontak tarikan Temari di kerahnya layaknya anak kecil yang dilarang membeli permen kapas.

"_Hai_ _hai_. _Gomennasai_." Siapa saja yang mendengar Temari pasti tahu kalau dia tidak benar-benar meminta maaf. "Lebih dari itu, _jaa_ _na_, Hinata. Kamu sudah sampai, lho." Temari melambaikan sebelah tangan yang tidak menyeret Tenten tanpa berpaling ke arah Hinata. "_Hora_, Panda-_cchi_, mana kalimat pamitanmu?"

Hinata melirik ke arah atas pintu di sampingnya. Temari-senpai benar. Hinata sudah berada tepat di depan kelasnya. Selalu saja tak terasa kalau sudah berjalan dengan kedua teman sekelas sepupu Hinata itu.

"Tema-_cchi_, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Lagi pula sudah berapa kali kubilang, yang pantas disebut panda itu adikmu, tahu!"

"_Sou_?"

Hinata tersenyum melihat Temari dan Tenten. Mereka berdua sangat dekat. Kedekatan mereka juga selalu membuat Hinata betah berdiri di depan pintu kelas memandangi mereka. Dia selalu menunggu sampai Temari dan Tenten hilang di tikungan.

"_Omae_, _jama_ [Kamu, menghalangi [jalan]]."

"Eeep!"

Hinata terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara datar yang tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinganya sukses membuat jantungnya yang sudah berdetak normal kembali berdetak cepat. Masih dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, Hinata membalikkan badan.

"Kedatanganmu selalu ramai. Dan kamu terlalu lama berdiri di depan pintu."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan—"

Pertanyaan Hinata tak pernah selesai. Sasuke sendiri yang mulai tak sabar memaksa masuk sekaligus menyeret lengan Hinata. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara aneh tanda kaget.

"Bisa tidak, sih, untuk sekali saja kamu datang layaknya siswa normal?"

Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dari semua orang, Hinata tidak mau mendengar komentar itu dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak punya hak berkata seperti itu," gumam Hinata lirih. Hinata tidak berani berkata keras. Pagi-pagi memancing Sasuke kesal bukan awal yang baik.

"_Nani_?" Tapi Hinata lupa. Selirih apapun, kalau menggumam dalam jarak dekat, telinga tajam Sasuke pasti bisa mendengarnya.

"_U-un_. _N-nandemonai_. [Bukan apa-apa/bukan sesuatu yang penting]"

Akibatnya tentu saja Hinata harus berpura-pura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Walau Hinata yakin Sasuke sudah pasti tidak percaya. Lihat saja bola mata kelam Sasuke menyipit.

Entah Sasuke yang bodoh atau dia hanya berpura-pura buta atau dia memang tidak sadar. Benar kata Hinata. Sasuke tidak pantas komplain akan keramaian yang mengiringi kedatangan Hinata. Karena kedatangan Sasuke sendiri selalu dan jauh lebih ramai dari apa yang Hinata ciptakan. Pertama tentu saja di gerbang sekolah. Setiap gadis yang melihat Sasuke pasti menyempatkan diri berteriak 'kya kya' atau 'Sasuke-_kun_ _kakkoi'_. Belum juga di sepanjang koridor.

Sebelum Hinata sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih menuju tempat duduknya sendiri. Menyapa Sakura yang sudah datang lebih awal, kemudian bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Baiklah Hinata, kalau di masa yang akan datang Sasuke kembali komplain, pastikan kamu mengatakannya dengan jelas. Tepat di lubang telinga Sasuke bila perlu.

**.**

**-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

**.**

"Hinata-_neechan_, maaf, hari ini _Neechan_ harus pulang sendiri. Aku dan Neji-_nii_ ada pertemuan di klub. Sepertinya Gai-_sensei_ akan membicarakan tentang perlombaan antar prefektur yang akan datang sebentar lagi."

Siang itu, tepat setelah bel tanda akhir kegiatan belajar mengajar berhenti berdentang, Hyuuga Hanabi menerobos masuk ke kelas Hinata. Remaja tahun pertama di divisi Junior itu langsung menemui Hinata dan memberi tahu alasan kedatangannya.

"_Un_. Tidak apa-apa."

Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hanabi, berdua memang menjadi anggota klub beladiri sekolah. Di sekolah Hinata, hampir semua klub di divisi Junior dan Senior dijadikan satu. Semuanya untuk mempermudah siswa yang memang kebanyakan meneruskan sekolah Senior setelah selesai di divisi Junior. Sekolah paralel. Makanya tidak aneh kalau Neji dan Hanabi sering memiliki kegiatan klub bersamaan.

"Tapi kenapa Hanabi-_chan_ repot-repot datang ke kelas _Neechan_? Biasanya _Niisan_ yang memberitahu."

"Ck, _Niisan_ mana bisa diandalkan. Sudah pasti begitu kelas selesai dia diseret Lee-_senpai_ ke _dojo_. Apalagi _Niisan_ 'kan presiden klub. Selain itu aku harus memastikan _Neechan_ pulang dengan selamat."

"Hanabi-_chan_ jangan berlebihan. _Neechan_ 'kan bukan anak kecil, pasti selamat sampai rumah. Ah, yang lebih penting, Hanabi-_chan,_ sudah berapa kali _Neechan_ bilang jangan mendecih begitu. Tidak sopan. Terlebih Hanabi-_chan_ 'kan seorang gadis."

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Tepat waktu."

Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya untuk pulang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping meja Hinata. Memandang Hanabi yang menghalangi jalannya. Gadis kecil itu mengabaikan Hinata yang sebenarnya akan memulai ceramah sopan santun seorang gadis. Membuat Hinata ingin sekali mencubit pinggang Hanabi yang sekali lagi mangabaikannya. Sayangnya Hanabi lebih cerdik, dia sudah menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan tangan Hinata.

"Apa maumu, Bocah?"

Hanabi mengabaikan kedutan kesal di ujung keningnya. Sebaliknya, Hanabi memajang senyum manis. Kalau dia tidak butuh bantuan Sasuke, mungkin saat ini juga perut Sasuke sudah menjadi alat pemanasan tinju Hanabi. Sudah berapa kali Hanabi bilang padanya untuk tidak memanggilnya 'bocah'. Hanabi tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau pulang, 'kan? Langsung ke rumah tidak mampir ke mana-mana, 'kan?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu aku titip _Neechan_. Pastikan _Neechan_ sampai ke rumah dengan selamat, oke? Kalau tidak—"

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jangan pedulikan Hanabi." Hinata segera menghentikan perkataan Hanabi. Dia mulai kelimpungan saat Hanabi mulai memberikan ancaman. Sebagian diri Hinata memang yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan mempan diancam Hanabi. Tapi tetap saja, mengancam itu tidak baik.

"Kalau tidak, apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah diancam. Sampai saat ini yang mampu mengancamnya hanya _aniki_ dan _kaasan_nya. Tapi saat melihat kilat aneh di kedua mata Hanabi serta senyum 'aku tahu apa yang kausimpan di lokermu' membuat Sasuke berpikir ulang. Ada sesuatu pada Hanabi yang membuat alarm waspada Sasuke menyala. Sasuke makin yakin saat senyum Hanabi melebar.

Hanabi menginstruksikan Sasuke untuk mendekatkan kepala ke arahnya. Sasuke yang tinggi tentunya masih berada di luar jangkauan Hanabi untuk berbisik. Makanya tanpa pikir panjang—dan masih waspada—Sasuke membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tahu salah satu rahasia Sasuke-kun," bisik Hanabi. Betul 'kan kalau Hanabi punya sesuatu sampai berani mengancamnya. Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat mengelak apa pun rahasia yang Hanabi ketahui tentangnya, Hanabi sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya, "yang berkaitan dengan**nya**."

Sasuke memperhatikan ke arah mata Hanabi melirik. Sial. Bocah Hyuuga ini memang berbahaya. Dalam berbagai artian.

"Aku sering menangkap basah Sasuke-_kun_, lho. Tanpa Sasuke-_kun_ sadari."

Koreksi. Hyuuga Hanabi **memang** sangat berbahaya.

Akan tetapi Hyuuga Hanabi tetap bukan tandingan Sasuke. Masih terlalu dini bagi seorang Hanabi mengalahkan Sasuke dengan cara ancam mengancam. Maka dari itu, reaksi Sasuke sudah pasti jauh dari bayangan Hanabi.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya lalu memamerkan senyum miring arogan khas miliknya. Pastinya membuat Hanabi membulatkan mata.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu membocorkan yang kamu sebut rahasia itu. Justru aku akan berterima kasih padamu." Senyum miring Sasuke makin melebar saat dilihatnya Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kamu masih seratus tahun terlalu awal untuk mengancamku, Bocah."

Kedua telapak tangan Hanabi yang berada di masing-masing sisi tubuh mengepal. Kepalannya makin erat saat Sasuke dengan entengnya menepuk puncak kepalanya dua kali.

"Tapi kamu tidak usah khawatir. Tanpa ancamanmu pun aku tidak akan menolak permintaan tolongmu. Ayo, Hinata, kita pulang."

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hanabi dari samping, yang sesekali mengedipkan mata melihat cara keduanya berkomunikasi, buru-buru menyambar tasnya. Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke. Walaupun mulutnya mengutarakan sebuah ajakan, tindakannya jauh dari kata ajakan. Mana ada orang yang mengajak pulang dengan manis tapi tangannya menarik paksa? Ah, tentu saja ada. Sasuke-_kun_ pelakunya.

Di belakang Sasuke, Hanabi hanya bisa menahan kekesalan pada Sasuke yang melenggang pergi keluar kelas dengan santainya dengan menyeret Hinata. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas melambaikan tangan.

Kemudian teriakan frustrasi Hanabi menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun no aho_!"

**.**

**-SasuHina Fanfiction-**

**.**

Sudah semenjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar Sasuke pulang-pergi sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Jarak antara sekolahnya saat ini dan komplek perumahannya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Kalau berjalan kaki saja hanya membutuhkan waktu 25 menit.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Dari belakang Sasuke, Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka berbincang. Tapi sebenarnya, semua yang sudah dekat dan membuat Sasuke nyaman, Sasuke bisa saja berbincang santai. Dan Hinata salah satunya. Yah, walau sebenarnya siapa pun tidak akan tahan berdiam diri kalau diajak bicara Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ sama Hanabi-_chan_ bicarakan tadi? Sampai berbisik-bisik begitu."

"Bukan hal penting."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya yakin sekali kalau apa yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke-_kun_ tadi bisa sukses mengancam Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sudah kubilang itu hal yang tak penting."

Dengan kata lain, itu bukan urusan Hinata. Atau begitu menurut Hinata. Karena biasanya Sasuke tidak akan keberatan berbagi hal dengannya. Kecuali hal-hal yang memang tidak ada hubungan dengannya atau sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kalau Sasuke tidak mau memberi tahu juga tidak apa-apa. Hinata juga tadi bilang kalau boleh tahu. Nyatanya Sasuke enggan memberi tahu, jadi Hinata tidak akan memaksa. Tapi, kalau terus berdiam diri membonceng Sasuke selama perjalanan ke rumah akan sangat terasa membosankan.

"Hinata?" sekian lama hening akhirnya panggilan Sasuke terdengar. Walau terasa seperti geraman.

"Hm?"

"Tanganmu. Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Maksud Sasuke adalah kedua tangan Hinata yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin melindungi diri supaya tidak jatuh."

"Tapi tanganmu tidak perlu melingkar begini, 'kan?"

"Habis nyaman seperti ini."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lagi. Hanya suara decihan pelan tanda ia mengalah yang terdengar.

Sambil mencoba mengabaikan efek dari tangan Hinata yang melingkari pinggangnya, Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan. Jalan yang dilaluinya memang sepi dari kendaraan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya mobil yang akan menggunakan jalan itu. misalnya mobil jasa pengiriman barang dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke juga tampak berusaha mengabaikan pandangan menggoda para pengguna jalan yang berpapasan dengannya atau orang-orang yang sedang berada di lantai dua rumah yang tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya. Senyum mereka selalu saja menyebalkan. Jauh lebih menyebalkan dari para gadis di sekolah yang sering memanggil namanya. Tanpa bertanya pun Sasuke tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak orang-orang yang melihatnya saat ini.

Selain itu, syang sangat Sasuke coba abaikan adalah kepala Hinata yang saat ini sudah menempel di punggungnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang sangat kesulitan mengendalikan detak jantungnya? Bagaimana kalau ...

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

... jantung Sasuke lupa berdetak sedetik? Hinata pasti menyadarinya.

"Hn?" Sasuke beruntung karena suaranya selalu bisa dikendalikan. Andai Hinata berada di posisinya, Sasuke yakin saat ini dia sudah tergagap.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang, 'kan, kalau aku tidak suka pada detak jantungku sendiri yang sering berdetak terlalu cepat?"

"Hn."

"Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak terlalu suka. Bukan berarti aku tidak bersyukur jantungku bisa bekerja dengan baik. Hanya saja efek sampingnya ... "

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kejadian seperti tadi pagi akan terus berlanjut."

"Kamu tak suka?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka kebanyakan menyalahartikan reaksi dariku. Ya, walau sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah."

" ... "

"Dulu aku memang pernah menyukai Naruto-_kun_. Tapi begitu aku mendalami perasaanku, aku mulai yakin kalau rasa sukaku pada Naruto-_kun_ bukan suka dalam hal romantis. Makanya,"

" ... "

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Walau aku tidak begitu suka detak jantungku yang menimbulkan reaksi tak menyenangkan, jujur saja, aku sangat suka mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke-_kun_."

Andai di depan Sasuke ada belokan atau mobil atau orang menyeberang atau batu kecil sekali pun, Sasuke yakin saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berada di atas aspal terjatuh dari sepeda. Yang pasti, andai ada cermin tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, Sasuke pasti akan menemukan jejak warna _pink_ di wajahnya.

"Terkadang kalau didengarkan baik-baik, ada saat-saat di mana aku kehilangan hitungan. Seperti jantung Sasuke-kun melompati tanjakan. Jujur saja, ritme detak jantung Sasuke-kun bisa membuatku terlelap."

Kedua rahang Sasuke mengeras. Cukup, Hinata. Semua cuharan hatimu saat ini akan berakibat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke juga akan ikut tidak menyukai detak jantungnya.

"Lalu—"

"Hinata,"

"Huh?"

"Sebaiknya kamu berhenti berbicara sekarang juga."

"Heh?"

"Atau kamu mau aku berhenti dan menciummu di sini agar kamu bisa menutup mulut."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Dan Sasuke bisa memastikan kalau itu bukan hanya ancaman kosong. Hinata tahu itu. Makanya tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Hinata langsung menghentikan apa pun yang tadi akan dia katakan.

Selain itu, demi mendengar ancaman Sasuke, detak jantungnya yang tadi berdetak normal karena kenyamanan yang ia dapat saat mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke, kali ini justru berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Dari panas yang mulai merayap dari leher, Hinata yakin tidak lama lagi wajahnya akan semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya yang tadi sempat melebar. Kedua tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sasuke makin mengerat. Kepalanya juga sama sekali tidak berani bergerak. Dalam hati dia berharap Sasuke tidak akan mendengar atau merasakan degupan jantung Hinata yang menggila.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kelakuannya itu justru berefek kurang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Karena tanpa Hinata tahu, sejak tangannya makin erat melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, rona merah yang tadi hanya semu menghiasi wajah Sasuke kini terlihat makin jelas.

Ah, sepertinya aura musim semi meyapa Sasuke dan Hinata dengan ramah ...

**.**

**-SasuHina Fanfiction, End-**

**.**

**Amai Corner:** ya-hallo. Ketemu lagi. Otak Amai lagi kerja dengan baik nih jadi sering berkunjung ke akun FFn.

Aaaaah, Amai lupa kapan pertama kali mulai menulis fic yg ini. Mungkin ada tuh setahun mah. Lama yah baru Amai selesaikan hari ini... tapi ya emg begitu sih cara kerja otak Amai. _Mood_ ne itu lho yang susah diajak kerja sama /alesan aja.

Yak, sekian curhat ne. Bagaimana pendapat _Reader_-_tachi_? Suka? Senang? Atau bosan? Sampaikan kesan2 _Reader_-_tachi_ di kotak review, yah? Oh iya. Ini juga Amai persembahkan untuk SHDL 2014. Ugh, Amai merasa bangga nih bisa nyumbang sampai dua begini. Jarang2 lho /?. Tema ne...dapet lah yah? Ada koh ada.

_Last but not least, review_, _Minna-chama_? /_wink_

.

.

.

**Purwokerto, 28 Oktober 2014.**

**-Salju yang Manis-**


End file.
